The present invention relates to cement mixers and, in particular, to a modularly constructed, trailerable volumetric mixer having, in a combined construction, a cooperating cement storage silo and a single motor powered drive train. Improved filtration, cement lufting and vibrating means are also provided.
Concrete mixers may be found in a variety if sizes from small trailer mount units mixing less than a yard to multi-storied mixing plants where large trucks are loaded that convey multi-yard loads to work sites. Also known are various mid size mixers which may be transported to a job site for continuously or intermittently mixing necessary batches of concrete. It is of this latter type of mixer or a volumetric mixer to which the present invention pertains.
Commonly such mixers include a cement storage bin mounted in relation to separate sand and aggregate bins. As with Applicant's predecessor mixer, most such systems employ multiple drive motors to extract the cement/sand/aggregate and convey it to a mixing station, where another motor mixes the components. This is especially true where the storage bins are mounted in offset relation to the mixing station.
Although, Applicant's predecessor WDZ-100 model used a single motor in its mixer drive, it required a rather expensive gear reduction unit to separately power the cement feed portion of the drive train. It also required separate motors to feed the cement from a separate storage silo and to power a mixing auger. Preferably, however, a single drive motor and feed drive cooperating with the silo feed drive can achieve similar results with less expense and in a construction which is readily transportable to the job site.